1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle mirror assembly having a light assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an outer, rearview mirror device for a vehicle has been proposed in which a light module is supplementarily installed, with the light module used for illuminating a road surface in the vicinity of a side of the vehicle body. An example in which this kind of prior art is disclosed includes Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 9-48284.
In the outer mirror device disclosed in JP-A No. 9-48284 (see especially FIG. 23 of the same), a frame or mounting plate (fixed panel) is accommodated in a visor cover, and a pair of engaging pawls is formed at a lower end portion of the frame. A pair of engaged portions formed in a bridge-like configuration is formed at a surface of the light module in the rear direction of the vehicle to correspond to the engaging pawls. By inserting and engaging the pair of engaging pawls into the pair of engaged portions, the light module is fixed to the frame in a state in which it is accommodated in a space between the visor cover and the frame.
However, in the structure disclosed in JP-A No. 9-48284, because the light module is first fixed to the frame, the frame is fixed to the visor cover, and then the light module or the lens is mounted to the visor cover, a substantial step (i.e., a difference in level) is created at a boundary between the lens of the light module and the visor cover. Both the visor cover and the lens of the light module are parts that structure the design surface of the vehicular outer mirror assembly. Therefore, when the dimensional precision of the boundary at which the visor cover and the lens come together is poor, the quality of the outer appearance of the vehicular outer mirror assembly drops. That is, in the vehicular outer mirror assembly disclosed in JP-A No. 9-48284, attention has been given to fixing the light module to the frame but not to the design of the boundary at which the visor cover and the lens of the light module meet.
In view of the aforementioned facts, an object of the present invention is to provide, in a structure having a light assembly, an outer mirror assembly for a vehicle in which the quality of the external appearance of the mirror assembly can be improved.
In order to solve the aforementioned problems, according to the present invention, there is provided a mirror assembly for a vehicle, the mirror assembly comprising: (a) a mirror; (b) a light assembly having a lens; (c) a visor for accommodating the mirror and the light assembly, the visor having a visor opening into which the lens is fitted; (d) a connection element for movably connecting one end of the visor opening and one end of the lens; and (e) a bias element for biasing the light assembly such that the visor opening is substantially closed by the lens.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mirror assembly for a vehicle, the mirror assembly comprising: (a) a mirror; (b) a mounting plate for supporting the mirror; (c) a light assembly having a lens; (d) a visor for accommodating the mirror, the mounting plate and the light assembly, the visor having a visor opening into which the lens is fitted; and (e) a joint element for movably connecting the mounting plate and the light assembly.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for assembling a mirror assembly for a vehicle, said mirror assembly including: (a) a mirror; (b) a mounting plate for supporting the mirror; (c) a light assembly having a lens; (d) a visor for accommodating the mirror, the mounting plate and the light assembly, wherein the visor is provided with a visor opening into which the lens is fitted, the visor comprising a visor rim and a visor cover, with the visor rim including one end of the visor opening and the visor cover including an end opposite to the one end of the visor opening, the method comprising the steps of: (i) movably connecting the light assembly to the mounting plate; (ii) movably connecting one end of the lens and the one end of the visor opening; (iii) mounting the visor rim onto a surface of the mounting plate; (iv) biasing the light assembly such that an opposite end of the mirror abuts against the end opposite to the one end of the visor opening; and (v) mounting the visor cover onto another surface of the mounting plate such that the visor opening is substantially closed by the lens.